Bloom X Riven
by xx.Bel.xx
Summary: The winx club are now seniors at Alfea. But things are about to change relationships will be lost and new ones will be formed. But most of all Bloom must battle an evil that only she can fight. HAS BEEN ADOPTED!
1. New Year & Hurt

"Speaking"

_Flash back / Dream 'Thoughts'_

"_Song Lyrics"_

The winx club are now seniors at Alfea. But things are about to change relationships will be lost and new ones will be formed. But most of all Bloom must battle an evil that only she can fight. She must fight herself and chose what life she wants to live. Dark or Light.

**Chapter 1 ~ New Year**

Bloom woke up as the sun shone through her window. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and then looked around it was a Saturday. They had been back at school for a week and in Blooms opinion it was the longest week she had ever lived. She pulled the covers off her legs and swung then down onto the cold floorboards. She stood up and stretched today she was going on a date with Sky, and she hooped it would actually happen this time. For the past 5 or 6 weeks when ever the scheduled a date Sky would always call at the last minute and say he was really busy and couldn't make it but sometimes he forgot all together and didn't even bother about calling.

She grabbed a new outfit she had bought over the summer and headed for the shower. Around 10 minutes later she got out and dried her self off and then go into her new outfit. She was wearing black short shorts that had the words HOT STUFF written in fire red letters across the ass. She had a fire red boob tube top on that finished about 3 inches above her belly button. Over the summer she had got her belly button pierced and she had a belly ring that the two crystal parts were also fire red. She slipped on so black skater shoes and then she combed her hair so it lay straight. She grabbed her mobile slid it into her shorts pocket. Then she waved to the girls and left she walked out of Alfea's gates and waited at the entrance.

An hour had past and then another. Bloom sighed he had forgot again.

'I'm starting to think if this relationship is even worth being in any more' Bloom thought as she was about to go back inside but then decided to go for a walk and clear her mind. She walked for what seemed forever but she had lost track of where she was going because she was to deep in thought.

She had entered a clearing and then she noticed she was pretty far away from Alfea. She recognised the clearing this is where the boys sometime come to ride. And her face lit up when she saw a familiar bike and person.

The person rode over and halted to a stop and then took of his helmet to reveal his face.

"Hey Bloom" Riven said. Bloom almost gasped when she saw him he looked different. Same face but his hair was messier and spikier all over it gave him the bad boy look and he pulled it off perfectly. Then she noticed that his body looked fitter and stronger.

"Hey" Bloom said with a friendly smile

"What are you doing out here shouldn't you be on a date with Sky from like 3 hours ago" Riven asked and Bloom sighed and shook her head.

"He was a no show," Bloom explained

"Bummer" Riven said

"Yea he has been blowing me off for over 5 weeks now" Bloom said

"Well then is he worth it" Riven asked as he got off his. Bloom looked at him kind of shocked as they both went and sat under a tree.

"Look Bloom Sky is one of my best mates but you are also my friend so I'm just trying to help" Riven said and she nodded

"Thanks Riven" Bloom said with a soft smile. "I don't know anymore… I don't even know how I feel about him and frankly I don't know if this relationship is even worth being in anymore because its obvious it doesn't mean much to him," Bloom said

"So what are you going to do" Riven asked. Bloom thought then smiled

"I'm not going to think about him and have a fun day," Bloom explained

"Ok then" Riven said standing up and pulling Bloom to her feat as well.

"After today you are going to be one of the best riders in the world" Riven laughed pointing towards the high-tech bike.

"You will teach me," Bloom asked

"Sure" Riven said with a smile. This threw Bloom a bit he was smiling he barely ever smiled. And when he smiled it made him look 10 times hotter.

"Shall we" Riven asked in a formal tone holding out a hand and Bloom took it.

"Lead the way" Bloom said but couldn't help but giggle.

The day went on and it was full of laughter.

Riven was holding Blooms waist keeping her steady.

The sun was getting lower in the sky.

Bloom jumped off the bike and pulled the helmet of and looked around at Riven who was smiling at her. She threw her arms in the air

"I did it" Bloom yelled laughing and then she didn't know why she did it but she ran up to Riven and jumped and hugged him. Riven laughed and caught her holding her off the ground and then he spun them around a few times. Bloom arched her body so her face was just in front of Riven's.

"You're a great teacher," Bloom giggled

"And you're not that bad of a student" Riven grinned and then let her down.

Suddenly Bloom yawned.

"I think its past someone's bed time" Riven teased Bloom stuck her tongue out at him but then yawned again.

"Come on ill give you a ride back to Alfea" Riven offered and Bloom nodded her head. As Riven took the helmet and then gave Bloom a spear. Bloom rapped her arms around Riven's waist as they took off. Within minutes they were pulling up in Alfea's courtyard. Bloom got off the bike and took the helmet off and pushed a button on the side so it dissembled and fold into a small square. Bloom handed the helmet to Riven and he put it away. Suddenly Bloom heard the name being called they both looked around to see the girls all running up to her.

"Bloom have you just got back from your date we thought you were getting back ages ago" Stella asked

"No actually I didn't go on the date Sky stood me up," Bloom said

"Then who" Layla began to ask who gave her a ride back but Riven answered it by taking off his helmet.

"Hey" Riven said

"Ok I'm confused" Tecna said

"Well I'm sure Bloom will explain it to you girls but I got to be going" Riven said and then he turned to Bloom.

"You did awesome today," Riven said and then he put his helmet back on and he was gone.

The girls walked into their dorm room lounge room and all sat down around the coffee table.

"So Bloom what happened," Flora asked. And then Bloom started to explain everything to them.

"And that's it" Bloom said after she finished telling them her story. Bloom hesitated and then looked over at Musa. Musa saw this and smiled.

"Bloom its ok" Musa said "For one me and Riven never dated and we like being friends anyway and two I have a new boyfriend remember Rick he transferred to Red Fountain for his senior year and he loves music as much as I do" Musa explained Bloom smiled and nodded her head.

"I think I'm going to break up with Sky" Bloom said suddenly and everyone gasped but understood why.

"I think it's the best thing you can do Bloom" Stella said kindly

"I'll go see him tomorrow then" Bloom said


	2. Break Up & New Best Friend

**Chapter 2 ~ Break Up and Something More**

Bloom was at the entrance of Red Fountain she could see Sky walking down towards her.

"Hey Bloom listen I don't have much time right now so" Sky said but Bloom cut him off

"Then I wont take very much more of your time" Bloom said

"Bloom" Sky asked confused

"Sky I think we should break up" Bloom said simply

"What?" Sky said confused

"Sky for over 5 weeks now you have been blowing me off and forgetting about dates and frankly you have apparently been to busy to just pick up the phone to just talk" Bloom said. "I'm sorry Sky I hope we can still be friends I think that's the best thing that we can hope for right now" Bloom said with a soft smile and Sky nodded

"I hope so as well and I'm sorry if I have hurt you" Sky said in a sad tone and then Bloom waved and left.

Bloom was walking back to Alfea she knew she could transform and fly but she wanted to take longer getting back.

'It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would frankly I don't feel hurt at all' Bloom thought and suddenly she tripped because she wasn't watching when she was going but the worst thing was she was near a huge hill that went down into a deeper part of the woods. Bloom screamed as she fell and tumbled down but when she got half way down the hill she suddenly stoped.

"You ok" Bloom heard her savour ask. She turned around in his arms to see it was Riven.

"Riven o my god thankyou" Bloom gasped

"No problem you know you are kind of a cults," Riven teased helping her back up the steep rocky hill.

"Come on lets take a look at you" Riven said as they got to the top and Bloom saw his bike laying on its side and then Riven sat her down next to it. Bloom had a few cuts and scrapes on her body but the one that caught Riven's eye was the huge bit of her top that was cut and slightly damp with blood.

"Crap Bloom" Riven said as he took a closer look at the cut. But in the end he couldn't get to it. Bloom flinched in pain as he tried to get a better look. Then she cried in pain suddenly.

"Bloom you ok" Riven asked

"Yea" Bloom bit her bottom lip

"Ok Bloom wait here" Riven said jumping up and going to his bike and then he came back with a small bottle of what looked like thick creamy liquid.

"This should heal your cut ok," Riven said opening the bottle.

"Hang on" Bloom said she blushed slightly but then pulled her top off to reveal her double D black bra. The cut was right under her breasts. Riven didn't blush on the outside but on the inside he was about to explode. He took the liquid and carefully smeared it onto the cut and then relief came over her as the cut suddenly closed up and the scare disappeared.

"Done" Riven said putting the bottle away and bloom pulled her top back on and looked down at it and saw the full extent of the damage.

"Great" Bloom mumbled looking at the shredded remains of her top because of all the sharp rocks that had cut it all. Riven looked around at her and saw the problem.

"Well there goes that top" Bloom said looking at how revealing the top was now you could see so much cleavage it wasn't funny but Bloom had to admit it did look sexy.

"Here" Riven said taking off his baggy top revealing a tight black very short sleave top. He chucked the top at her and she caught it. Bloom blushed when she saw him with the tight top on it showed off his well-built body and she could see his abbs.

"Thanks" Bloom said as she sat it on the ground and then removed her top not caring if he saw her without it on seeing as he saw her without it on minutes ago. She then bent over and picked the top up. When she bent Riven got an even better view of her chest. She slowly pulled the top on teasing him. When she let it drop it came down to the middle of her thighs. Riven laughed at her seeing how long it was on her. Bloom stuck out her tongue and then she pulled the top out and tied it at the back so it finished just under her chest and you could see her whole stomach.

"Much better thankyou" Bloom said. She didn't know why she had done what she did earlier she had been completely flirting with him.

'I cant like him more then a friend can I' Bloom though

"So I'm guessing you broke up with Sky" Riven said and Bloom nodded

"I'm glad I did it" Bloom said and Riven nodded

"Riven can I ask you something?" Bloom said

"Yea" Riven said

"Do you want to hang out?" Bloom said with a shy smile.

"Sure" Riven said taking her hand and pulling her towards his discarded bike. He took his helmet and put it on and the handed Bloom the spare. Bloom put it on and then got on the bike behind Riven and rapped her arms around him.

"Ready princess" Riven asked Bloom giggled

"Ready" Bloom said.

Bloom and Riven had stopped in the same clearing they had been in the day before.

"So what do yo want to do?" Riven asked. Bloom thought for a minute and then turned to face him.

"Teach me to fight" Bloom said. Riven looked slightly confused.

"I want to be able to defend myself without using magic" Bloom said.

"Ok then" Riven said, "I'll teach you"

"Really" Bloom smiled and Riven nodded.

Riven taught Bloom and she was starting to get better.

Bloom jumped as Riven swung his leg out and tried to trip her.

Riven threw a punch that Bloom only barely dodged.

The two fell to the ground laughing Bloom was laying on top of him.

By the time the sun was starting to set Bloom had learnt a lot. But at the moment she had fallen asleep on the grassy ground. Riven smiled at her and picked her up bridle style and walked them over to his bike. He got them both on the bike and Bloom started to stir.

"Riven" She whispered

"Just hold on ok," Riven whispered back.

"Ok" Bloom whispered holding on tight but she fell asleep again but not letting go of her tight grip.

Riven arrived at Alfea and got of the bike and took their helmets off. He picked Bloom up bridal style and started to walk towards the school and to her dorm.

Riven knocked on the dorm room door. Shortly after it opened to reveal Flora.

"Riven" Flora said confused but then saw Bloom in his arms.

"She fell asleep," Riven said as Flora moved aside to let him in.

"Riven what are you doing here" Stella asked as he walked into the lounge room to get to Blooms bedroom.

"She fell asleep" He repeated and went to her room and laid her on the bed. He turned to leave but a soft hand grabbed his. He turned to see Bloom she was sitting up slightly.

"Thankyou for today" Bloom whispered still half asleep.

"No problem" Riven said with a soft smile, "Go to sleep now"

Three weeks have passed and Bloom and Riven have hung out a lot. After classes and on the weekends they would always meet in the clearing where they met the first time. Bloom still made time to hang out with the girls as well but when she was around Riven she could be completely herself she didn't have to hide anything from him and she could tell him anything.

Riven was walking into his and the boys dorm room. He had just got back from hanging out with Bloom. He stopped when he saw Sky standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed.

"We need to talk" Sky said in an icy cold voice.

"Not now dude" Riven said about to walk past him.

"No Riven now" Sky said a little to loud

"What is your problem dude" Riven asked

"What's my problem why don't you explain to me what's going on between you and Bloom" Sky asked. Riven rolled his eyes

"Nothing is going on Sky Bloom and I are just friends and its not like I owe you an explanation anyway" Riven said

"If there is nothing going on between you two then why do you spend so much time together," Sky said

"If you didn't realise she broke up with you because you were completely ignoring her and blowing her off. Bloom can hang out with who ever she wants when ever she wants you don't get a say in who she hangs out with anymore Sky you lost that right when you treated her so badly I'm surprised she stayed with you for so long after you cheating on her so many time with that slut Diaspro" Riven said. Sky looked angrier than ever.

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM HER RIVEN" Sky yelled

"MAKE ME SKY MAKE ME" Riven yelled back then stormed from the room

"Hey girls" Stella said running into the room

"What is it Stella" Flora asked as the girls


	3. The tears I shed for you

_  
**

* * *

  
Recap**_

_**"Hey girls" Stella said running into the room**_

_**"What is it Stella" Flora asked as the girls**_

**_End Recap_**

* * *

"Its Bloom" Stella said as she sat down on the couch next to Musa.

"Explain Stella" Musa said confused about what she was talking about

"She just left to go on another date with Riven" Stella said with a evil grin. Soon as she sid this all the girls grinned the same way as Stella was.

Bloom was walking through the woods towards the clearing where she met Riven the first time. The clearing had turned into a sort of refuge for the both of them. They went there knowing that the other would be their waiting for them to help with any problem they had or just to hang out. They had became best friends and they felt at peace when they were around each other.  
Bloom walked into the clearing expecting to see Riven sitting next to his bike waiting for her. But he wasnt. So she sat down under a tree and decided to wait for him because he had waited for her many of times.

Riven was walking out of him bedroom pulling on his black leather jacket, he was about to go met up with Bloom. He checked his watch if he left now than he would get there just before she did.  
He was about to walk out the dorm door but stopped when he hear his name being called from behind him.  
"Where are you going Riven" Sky asked as Riven turned around to face him  
"For a ride what does it look like Sky" Riven said rolling his eyes  
"Your going to go met Bloom" Sky said coldly  
"SO what if I am it has nothing to do with you" Riven said zipping up his jacket.  
"Yes it does have something to do with me Riven" Sky said getting angry  
"Sky we have already had this conversation" Riven said  
"And I thought I warned you to stay away from her" Sky said  
"And I thought I already told you that you have **NO **say in who Bloom hangs out with anymore" Riven said starting to get angry him self.  
"RIVEN I" Sky started to shout but Riven didn't hear the last bit because he turned and walked out of the dorm slamming the door in Sky's face.  
Riven stormed down the hallway more angry than he usually would be. But suddenly he stopped.  
'I cant go see Bloom like this' Riven thought to himself 'I need to go clear my head'. With that last thought he walked off in another direction.

Bloom waited soon what she thought would only that a few minutes turned into half and hour than turned into an hour and as ever minute pasted a little bit of her died more than it ever did when Sky didnt show in the past this was different much different.  
Bloom checked her phone again. No messages no missed calls.  
"Hes not coming" Bloom whispered and then she let the tears fall she let them all out all the tears that she had healed back when Sky stood her up all the tears she never let out when she had to stay strong and fight to save everyone but no one could fight to save her. To save her from slowly dying inside. But the tears that dominated all were the tears of thinking that she had finally found someone that understood her completely that knew her more then anyone else did she felt so stupid to have thought those things.

Riven had just finished destroying a practise dumby sighing to himself he checked his phone for the time. 5:32 pm  
"Crap" Riven as he started to panic he ran out of the practise area and towards where he kept his bike. he was late VERY late. Bloom would of been waiting for him for over and hour and a half.

Bloom had had enough she stood up and started to run away from the clearing tears still streaming down her face. She didn't look back she just wanted to get as far awya from that place where she thought she had made a new friend maybe something more.


	4. Let me feel someone elses pain

Riven rode to the clearing as fast as his bike would take him. But when he got there Bloom wasn't.  
"BLOOM" Riven yelled out looking around for any trace of her. Then he spotted her Mobile on the ground next to a tree. He ran over and picked it up he flipped it open and quickly flipped it closed again after noticing it wasn't going to help him much. He looked around frantically.

Bloom ran and ran the strong wind making her hair fly around in what would look beautiful if it was a different situation. She jumped a large log but tripped at the last minute falling forward and landing on her hands and knees. Sharp pain rushed through the area of contact and she flinched in pain. her fingers dug into the dirt trying to release the pain intosomething else. More tears ran down her checksand fell into the dirt but she didn't want to get up she didn't want to get up and face the world again. She just wanted to stay here kneeling in the dirt because right now at this moment no one knew what she was going through no one knew how much she hurt no one knew or care.

Riven started to fallow the trail of footprints hopping it would lead him to Bloom. The footprints had to be hers no one else ever came out here now a days except the two of them.

Bloom started to hit the ground with her right hand taking out all her anger on it.  
After around five minutes of trying to destroy the dirt she sighed and slowly lifted her head to see where she was and gasped at what she saw.

Riven ran as fast as he could he was afraid that something bad was about to happen.

Bloom wasn't where she was seconds ago. The place was still in a forest but it looked different surrounding her were the most beautiful roses she had ever seen more beautiful than any of Flora's flowers. The roses were all midnight black and had rain droops all over them this confused Bloom it hadn't been raining once that day or week. But the rain droops didn't look exactly right they sparkled and slid down the perfect petals and fell to the ground it looked like the roses were crying. Crying just like she was.  
It was like they were calling to her calling her forward asking her to touch one of them to feel its pain.  
Bloom reached out her right hand and slowly traced one of the black petals with her index figureshe did this over and over but suddenly she pulled back. She lifted her hand to eye level and saw blood running down her index figure into her palm. The rose had pricked her with its razor sharp silver thorns. And at that moment she did fell the roses pain she felt it and it ran through her whole body. She closed her eyes and let it consume her wanting nothing else but to feel something other than her own pain.  
Bloom was standingin pure nothingness but after a few seconds something appeared in front of her two dragons swirling around a crystal. One dragon was pure white and the other was pure black. The crystal flame red and both the dragons eyes were flame red also.

Riven ran following the tracks they were heading towards a section of the woods that he knew would only bring a bad future if Bloom ran in there with pain and hurt in her heart.

Bloom was mesmerised by the dragons and crystal in front of her she couldn'tlook away it was so beautiful. The dragons and crystal started to shrink slowly until they were the size of her palm. The dragons stopped moving so each dragon was on either side of the crystal. The symbol started to move forwards towards her and then it suddenly made contact with her upper right arm and she screamed in pain it hurt allot. She looked around at her arm and saw that the symbol had turned into a tattoo onher arm. But the tattoo was slightly different to the mark she had just saw the dark dragon was more defined than the light dragon at the moment it was like it was the more dominated one.  
The pain from the new mark on her arm was so overwhelming that she closed her eyes and as soon as she did this she fell into unconsciousness and started to fall to the ground as she fell the world around her started to change back and as she hit the ground she was back in the woods laying in the dirt.

Riven ran faster than he normally would and halted to a stop when he saw Bloom laying in the ground but what made him even more worried was that black roses were laying all around her and she had a weird mark on her upper right arm.


	5. Show your real feelings

Riven ran with Bloom in his arms into Alfea after not being able to wake her up he started to worry. He kicked Miss Faragonda's office door down to have a very alarmed headmistress.

"Riven what is the meaning of th..." Miss Faragonda began but cut herself off when she saw Bloom in his arms.  
"What happened" She asked as she pushed everything off her desk with out hesitation making it land on the floor and leaving a clear desk. Riven laied her down on the wooden surface and then carefully pulled one of the black roses out of his jacket pocket and held it out to show her.  
"Oh no please don't tell me she" Miss Faragonda said she grabbed Bloom's hand and found it covered in dried blood and her index fingure had a resenly healed overcut. Rivenstarted to tell her everything that happened. When he finished the door suddenly opened and Griselda walked in but stopped dead at the scene.  
"Griselda please go get Blooms friends quickly" Miss Faragonda said in a worried and quick voice. She then slowly moved Blooms arm to reveal the tattoo.  
"Oh no this is bad this is very bad" Miss Faragonda said putting her hands over her mouth.  
Soon after the door was once again barged down and all the girls and Miss Griselda hurried in.  
"Bloom" Stella said in a worried voice.  
"What happened" Tecna asked  
"Girls Bloom has been pricked by a midnight black rose" Miss Faragonda said and Flora gasped.  
"But Miss F those types of roses have been extinct for hundreds of years" Flora said but gasped again as Miss Faragonda held upthe rose Riven brought withhim.  
"Apparently not" Miss Faragonda said sadly  
"Can someone please explain what is going on" Musa asked  
"If you are pricked by a midnight black rose than all your winx start to be effected by your emotions and in Bloom's case a tattoo has appeared on her arm. A tattoo that is a symbol of light and dark at harmony with each other but at the moment they are not in harmony with each other the dark half is more defined in the tattoo meaning Blooms dark side is going to come out" Miss Faragonda explained  
"But last time that happened it didn't end so well" Stella said  
"No girls this time it will be worse much worse because Bloom is much stronger then she was back then she has her enchantix now and she is more powerful than any fairy I know now imagine her power mixed with the dark side of her heart" Miss Faragonda said "We are all In trouble if that side of her comes out"

Bloom suddenly started to wake up. Everyone didnt make a sound or move they all stood there watching as she slowly opened her eyes and sat up.  
"What happened" Bloom asked looking around at all the people staring at her.  
"Bloom dont you remember" Layla asked. Bloom thought for a moment and then closed her eyes. Suddenly it all came rushing back to her and her eyes shot open and she quickly jumped off the desk.  
"Bloom" Miss Faragonda asked but Bloom ignored her and stared at Riven.  
"Bloom whats wrong" Layla asked but they all were shocked when tears started to run down her face they barely eversaw Bloom cry she was supposed to be the strong one.  
"I should of never thought you could be my friend" Blomsaid to Riven and then she ran past them all out of the room.  
"We need to calm her down we cant let her lose control she doesn't know about the rose" Miss Faragonda yelled at them

"Riven what did you do" Musa asked as they ran after her  
"I think she thinks that I stood her up.... Well I kind of did and I cant blame her for being angry after Sky stood her up so many times" Riven said as they turned a corner and ran out into the courtyard.  
"Bloom" Tecna yelled as they came close to her  
"GO AWAY" Bloom screamed and then suddenly she felt that sharp pain again in her upper right arm and the black dragon of the tattoo started to glow and half the crystal on the opposite side of the dragon started to glow.  
"Bloom please calm down you dontknow what will happen" Stella yelled. Bloom fell to her knees and grabbed her head with her hands.  
"Bloom please let me explain" Riven said walking slowly towards her.  
"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT RIVEN YOUR JUST AS BAD AS SKY I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE DIFFERENT I THOUGHT I COULD OPEN UP MY HEART TO YOU LIKE I DID WITH SKY BUT I THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD BE DIFFERENT AND I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T STAB ME IN THE HEART THE SAME WAY SKY DID" Bloom screamed clutching her head her eyes closed and tears running down her checks.  
"Bloom you know I would never do anything to hurt you like that" Riven said kneeling down in front of her  
"But you did Rivenyou did when you didn't show I felt so angry and sad and I just wanted it all to go away because at that moment no one cared" Bloom whispered knowing he was in front of her only inches away. Her eyes were closed and all she could see was darkness. And then the black rose appeared in her subconsciousnessand she saw the rain dropps slidding off it she saw the sharp thawns and she saw the blood dripping of them.  
'They dont love you Bloom he doesnt love you' A voice in her head whispered in a evil voice  
'They dontcare they neverdid and never will. They don't think your their friend and they dont want you' The voice whispered  
'Make them pay Bloom make them pay for hurting you for playing with your emotions make them feel the pain you feel' The voice whispered at that moment Bloom felt so much hatred it for the people around her she wanted them all to feel her pain.  
"Your going to pay for this all of you will pay" Bloom said opening her eyes and standing up. Riven followed but took a step back scared by the sudden coldness of her voice.  
"YOUR GOING TO ALL PAY" Bloom screamed as Miss Faragonda and Griselda came running up to them all.  
"GO DARK ENCHANTIX" Bloom screamed holding her hands up to the sky. Then she started to transform but it wasnt her usual enchantix transformation this one was much different. A midnight black glow consumed her and when it cleared her whole enchantix outfit was changed colour it was now black, red, and silver her makeup and hair were the same at the outfit. Her hair was still red but it had black streaks through it now and her makeup was red. her wings were also the same style.

**_(In the process of drawing a dark Bloom enchantix outfit thingy so ill upload it when I'm finished kk)_**

"Bloom" Layla asked  
"Time to pay" Bloom hissed in a cold voice  
"Bloom NO" Griselda yelled but to late she had raised her hands and they started to glow  
"You die now" Bloom hissed again and she then shot a beam of black magic at them all and trapped them all in vortexes of swirling black magic.  
"Can you all feel it" Bloom said walking forward towards them all. "The magic around you is draining all your winx and soon you ill be so weak you wont even be able to defend your selves" Bloom said and what she said was true all the girls winx were being drained but Riven felt fine. He didn't have winx so only a very small amount of his energy was being drained and the vortex didn't have as strong a hold on him as it did the others. Acting quickly he pushed his way out of the vortex surrounding him he got out almost without any injuries the only injuries he had were a few cuts and scratches from forcing his way out. He snuck past the two teachers and to Bloom who was standing in front of the girls laughing at them she was so caught up in seeing them in pain she didnt notice when he grabbed her hand and swung her around and did something that shocked everyone.

He kissed her. Bloom's eyes went wide and she tried to pull away at first but then gave in slowly her tattoo started to stop glowing and turned back to normal. Riven deepened the kiss slidding his hands around her waist. Bloom wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands played with his hair. Slowly her appearence started to turn back to normal her outfit turned from black and red back to its normal colours the black streaks dissapeared from her hair and her wings and makeup changed back. The vortex's started to give back the girls winx and then everything went back to normal.

Bloom pulled back from the kiss and so did Riven.  
"Riven I'm sorry" Bloom whispered "I didnt mean to It just" Bloom said but Riven cut her off by putting his index fingure to her lips.  
"Bloom its ok" Riven whispered Bloom then turned around and looked at all her friends.  
"Girls I'm.." But once again she was cut off but this time by all the girls hugging her at once. Miss Faragonda and Griselda smiled at them all but worried that it might happen again


	6. When i'm ready and not before

Bloom sat on the roof of one of the towers of Alfea. She was watching the sun rise it had been two days since the incidence and so far Bloom still hadn't forgiven herself because she still couldn't get the pictures out of her mind of what she had done. And what might of happened if Riven hadn't pulled her out of the darkness. But at the moment she was afraid that it would take her over again that she wouldn't be able to control it again. And what if next time Riven isn't there.  
Bloom had been avoiding Riven and the girls ever since it had happened at the moment all she wanted was for someone to hold her and tell her it would all be ok and that she would make it through it. But she couldn't make herself talk to them. She could barely be in a room with them without feeling bad.  
And Riven.... Riven Bloom had finally figured out that she liked him much more then a friend she was falling for him and fast he had completely stolen her heart and she wanted him to keep it forever. But she also realised that her heart was slowly breaking and her world was becoming so complicated. Everything in her life all the good things had always came crashing down in the end but she never let on to the others she always kept the brave strong happy face on she kept her mask on and pretended that everything was alright.

The sun had completely risen and it was now quiet hight in the sky beating down on her making her feel warm but on the inside she felt cold.  
She looked down at the courtyard as the students started to come out then she spotted her friends and then she saw them walking towards the entrance she then spotted all the boys riding up and at that moment she just wanted to disappear.

"Hey guys" Brandon said as the got off their bikes and stood with the girls.  
"Where is Bloom" Sky blurted out. All the girls looked at each other and sighed.  
"She has been avoiding us for the past two days" Stella said  
"I don't blame her not after what she did if i was her i wouldn't be able to face us either" Rick Musa's boyfriend said.  
"Don't be to hard on her Rick she couldn't control it" Musa said  
"I know I understand its just she probably feels really guilty I mean I would" Rick said

Bloom could see them and felt like crying. She started to sing a song that she had made up long ago when she found out that her birth parents were suposidly dead and ehr home planet was destroyed.

_"Why? Why are you still here with me?  
Didn't you see what I've done?  
In my shame I want to run,  
And hide myself.  
Yeah, but it's here I see the truth,  
I don't deserve you._

As she sung her song the wind that was blowing all around her carried her beautiful voice down for all to hear.

_But I need you to love me,  
And I, I won't keep my heart from you this time.  
And I'll stop this pretending that I can,  
Somehow deserve what I already have  
I need you to love me_

_I, I have wasted so much time  
Pushing you away from me.  
I just never saw how you  
Could cherish me._

_Cause you're a God who has all things,  
And still you want me._

_And I need you to love me,  
And I, I won't keep my heart from you this time.  
And I'll stop this pretending that I can,  
Somehow deserve what I already have  
Yeah, ye-ea-eah_

_Your love makes me forget what I have been.  
Your love makes me see who I really am.  
Your love makes me forget what I have been, oh-oh._

_And I need you to love me, yeah  
I need you to love me, ye-ea-eah!  
And I'll stop this pretending that I can,  
Somehow deserve what I already have  
Somehow deserve what I already have  
I need you to love me, yeah  
I need you to…  
oh oh oh oh eo (x4)  
Love me, love me, yah"_

"Bloom" Riven whispered as he heard her voice he looked up to the roof and spotted her. The others followed where he was looking and all watched and listened.  
As her song ended Bloom looked their way and saw they were looking at her.  
"Come on we cant let her hid again" Sky said as he saw that she started to get up and run in the other direction.

They all followed him and ran towards the school.

"Bloom was about to open the door to the stairs leading from the roof but it opened before she could open it and Sky and the others ran out.  
"Bloom" Sky said walking forward.  
"What do you want Sky" Bloom asked  
"Bloom come on don't be like this come and hang out with us just forget about everything and we can all go back to life the way it was before you know exactly like it was before with you and me as well" Sky said the last bit so only she could hear.  
"What no" Bloom gasped  
"Look just leave me alone guys ill come and hang out with you all again when I'm ready and not before and Sky I will NEVER go out with you again" Bloom said and then ran fromm the roof.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN THE SONG - I Need You to Love Me ~ Barlow Girl.. All credit goes to the band Barlow Girl girl I LOVE THIS BAND  
PLZ REVIEW TELL ME IF YOU LIKE MY FANFIC I HOPE YOU ALL DO


	7. Forgiveness part 1

**HEY EVERYONE THANX 4 THE REVIEWS SO FAR IM REALLY GLAD THAT YOU ALL LIKE IT AND EVEN A FEW BLOOMXSKY FANS LIKE MY FANFIC EVEN THOUGH THIS IS A RIVENXBLOOM FANFIC :D  
YOU GUYS RULE SO THIS CHAP IS DEDICATED TO EVERYONE THAT HAD REVIEWED MY STORY ;D LOVE YOU ALL... HAHA NOT IN A LESO WAY BUT :D**

* * *

**THIS IS PART 1 OF CHAP 7**

Bloom sat in Miss Faragonda's office with Miss F sitting behind her desk looking at her.  
"Bloom listen" Miss F said trying to make it sound as nice as possible.  
"Bloom I don't want a repeat of what happened the other day so I have decided that you should wear this until we can get the poison of the black rose out of you" Miss F said she then picked but a silver bracelet that had a fire red ruby on it.  
"Bloom this will make sure that you can not use your winx I am sorry Bloom but until we can get this sorted out I do not want you using your winx and this is the only way i can think of to make sure you don't even accidental use them" Miss F said handing her the bracelet.  
"Yes Miss F" Bloom whispered taking the bracelet and sliding it on her right wrist as it slid into place it became smaller until she couldn't remove it. The ruby started to glow and stayed like that."  
"You may go now Bloom" Miss F said and Bloom took her leave.

Bloom sat on her bed staring at the bracelet it was doing its job. She had tried using her winx to just check it was working but when she tried noting came it was like she was back on earth again not knowing she had powers so she didn't use them. But this time was different to back then because she knew of her powers and gotten used to using them all the time 24/7 and now to be stripped of them and forced to be human again. It was like a living night mare.

Three day's passed and Bloom had been finding it extremely hard to live without magic. Her lessons were harder then ever and avoiding her friends was proving to be a real challenge. And to top it all off people had started to look at her differently like she was as bad as any other dark enemy and as if they got to close to her then she would go dark and destroy them. It hurt and her heart continued to break.  
"Bloom wait up" Mirta yelled after Bloom as she walked down the hallway.  
"Hu" Bloom said turning around surprised that someone was talking to her.  
"Bloom are you ok" Mirta asked as they continued to walk together  
"Yea Mirta I'm just a bit confused and all" Bloom sighed as the walked out of the school and into the caught yard and went and sat down on one of the benches.  
"Bloom are you sure you can tell me because you were here for me when I was in a situation similar to yours" Mirta said  
"Yea but you didnt try and kill anyone Mirta" Bloom said as the pictures came back into her mind.  
"Come on Bloom tell me I promise I wont treat you different or think bad of you" Mirta said and Bloom nodded slightly and then began to tell her everything from the begining.

"And thats it" Bloom said as she finished her story by this time tears were silently running down her face.  
"Bloom" Mirta whispered and the two girls came in and hugged.  
"O Bloom it will be ok I promise this isn't the end you will see everything will go right sooner or later I promise" Mirta said as they held each other.  
"Mirta I don't know what to do all I want is for everything to go back to what it was like before when me and Riven were becoming friends back when we were in the clearing everything was so simple back then" Bloom whispered as they pulled back from the hug.  
"Bloom maybe you should go and find Riven really if you want things to be simple with him then I think all you need to do is try" Mirta said and Bloom sighed but knew what she was saying was probably as easy as it sounded.  
"Maybe I should try with the girls first then if that works out then I can go talk to Riven" Bloom said  
"Good idea" Mirta said and smiled and Bloom gave a weak smile back.  
The to girls stood up and realised that it was getting dark.  
"Good luck Bloom" Mirta said as they got to the school entrance and hugged one more time and then went their sepret ways towards their dorm's

Bloom stood out side her dorm room door and thought about how she was going to do this.  
After a few seconds of hesitation she turned the door handle and walked in to see the girls all sitting around the coffee table, when she walked in all the girls stopped talking and turned to her.  
"Bloom" Flora whispered seeing the dryed tears on her cheaks.  
What happened next there were no words needed it just happened because they all knew what to do like they had been waiting for that moment for all their lives.  
All the girls jumped up from the louges as Bloom ran to them and they all met in a group hug with Bloom in the centre of it crying her eyes out.


	8. Forgiveness part 2

**PART 2 **

"Bloom" Layla said as the girls walked into the dorm room as saw Bloom sitting on the ground with her back leaning on the lounge.  
"Yea" Bloom said looking around at them it had been two day's since the silent forgiveness and the girls were closer than ever.  
"Bloom why weren't you in class" Tecna asked  
"I didn't feel like going and being stared at and not being able to do the work because of this thing" Bloom said holding up her right hand showing the bracelet with the glowing ruby.  
"Fair enough I guess" Musa said as they came and sat with her.  
"Bloom when are you going to go see Riven he misses you" Flora said  
"I don't know" Bloom said getting up and walking over to the double doors that went out onto the balcony it was raining hard and even though Bloom was happy to have her friends back she still felt like the rain was for her crying for her because she didn't want to let herself cry again.

Another day past and finally it was the weekend but it was still raining and it was getting worse and it hadn't stopped once.  
"Bloom just go see him" Musa said as they sat on Bloom's bed the other were off doing something but Musa stayed behind to keep her company.  
"Musa you make it sound so easy" Bloom said  
"Because it is Bloom its the easiest thing in the world but you make it out to be the hardest thing in the world" Musa said laughing slightly  
"But" Bloom began but Musa held up her hand.  
"No Bloom NO buts you have to go see him or you will never feel whole again... Please Bloom its not only you I'm worried about I'm worried about Riven because ever since you started to avoid him he has started to go back to that cold heartless person he used to be... Please Bloom don't do this to him" Musa pleaded  
Bloom stayed silent and just looked at her.

Riven was laying on his bed with his hand behind his head staring at the ceiling he had been doing this ever since he woke up that morning.  
Suddenly his bedroom door opened and all the boys walked in looking slightly frustrated.  
"Riven what are you doing man" Brandon asked  
"What does it look like" Riven said in a cold voice  
"Riven why are you here and not out trying to talk to Bloom" Helia asked  
"Because" Riven said coldy again  
"Because why" Timmy asked  
"Just because do I have to have a reason for everything I do" Riven spat angrily  
"That's IT" Sky yelled walking up to Riven and pulling him off the bed and onto his feet.  
"What are you doing Sky" Rick asked  
"I'm going to knock some sense into him" Sky said glaring at Riven who glared right back  
"Riven from the first time I found out that you and Bloom had been hanging out and meeting each other basically every afternoon I was angry because she was my ex-girlfriend and at the start I wanted her back so I tried to make you stay away from her but you told me I had lost all right to say who Bloom could hang around when I treated her so badly at first I was so angry but then I realised something when we found out how you saved Bloom I realised that when you were around her she was happy and more happy then she had ever been when she was with me... You pulled her out of the darkness Riven you and only you it wasn't me or one of the girls it was **YOU. **Riven if you really love her like I think you do then you will go to her and not take no for and answer because if you don't then you might lose her forever just like I did and I don't think her heart survive that" Sky said to him

Bloom was standing at the entrance of the double glass doors leading out onto the balcony she watched as the rain lashed down and suddenly she felt the need to go out onto the balcony. She pushed the doors opened and walked out into the rain as soon as it hit her soft skin she felt like nothing mattered like all her worried were being washed away. And suddenly she started to sing a song that she remembered from a long time ago.

_"(To love again...)_She sang her heart out and it was carried through every hallway of the school everyone heard her song and everyone stopped to listen.

Drowning in tears that wont be me  
I will soon be free from the chains of all this pain inside  
And though I cry it wont be long till I regain the strength to know  
I can go on  
I will find my way through the heart break I will not give up on love  
I believe

_I will learn to love again I will learn to trust  
Once this heart can start to mend  
I will learn to  
Learn to love again_She looked out at the forest surrounding Alfea and saw a small light coming fast towards her and it made her feel warm.

All of these tears time will dry them I will survive them  
And make it through into another day all of this pain  
Time will heal it there'll be a time sometime I know  
I won't feel it  
I will live through life without you after the hurting is done  
I believe

I will learn to love again I will learn to trust  
Once this heart can start to mend  
I will learn to  
Learn to love again

I will find someone who deserves my touch after all the hurt is through  
I will be so over you I will not give up on love  
I believe yeah

_I will learn to love again I will learn to trust  
Once this heart can start to mend  
I will learn to  
Learn to love again_

Oh yeah yeah oh oh love again

(To love again...)"

As she finished singing she realised the light had disappeared she looked around but spotted what she had been looking for down in the Court yard.  
Her face lit up and she turned and ran back into the dorm room just as the girls walked in she ran past them leaving them totally confused so they ran after her because they had seen her face happier than ever before.

She ran out the front doors of Alfea and out into the caught yard and into the rain again. She saw him getting off his bike and pulling his helmet off and throwing it on the ground and then he saw her running to him. He walked forward and caught her as she jumped at him and she held on tight as if she let go he would disappear.

The girls ran out to see what happened and the boys pulled up just behind Riven's bike to watch the scene unfold as well.

Riven pulled back a bit so his face was in front of Blooms and then he kissed her while holding her off the ground. The kiss was passionate he pored all his feeling into it making sure she knew exactly how much he cared for her because there were no words to describe what he felt for her because no other person had ever felt what he was feeling. Bloom kissed back still holding on tight and silent tears ran down her face but for once they were tears of happiness.

* * *

**DONE... I KINDA GOT SICK OF MAKING SKY THE BAD GUY SO I MADE HIM NICE AGAIN.  
I DO NOT OWN THE SONG ~ I Will Learn To Love Again - Kaci**

PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!


	9. NOT A CHAP BUT I NEED HELP ASAP

**_THIS IS NOT A CHAP SORRY _**

**_Hey everyone first i want to thank you all for reading and reviewing my story but i have some sad news _**

**_I AM SO SO STUCK_**

**_PLZ if anyone has ANY and i mean ANY idea's of where i should take this story plz HELP because otherwise i will continue to be stuck.  
I want to continue this story because i have got some good review and the people who have been reading and following my story  
i thank you but now i need some help plz _**

**_so if you have any idea's plz review and tell me if you want something to happen that i probably wont think of this is your chance to make it happen  
because i will take ANY ideas and try and put them inot my story because atm u have no idea how stuck i am so :(_**

PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ I NEED ALL THE HELP I CAN GET ATM

**_Xxx Bel xxX_**


	10. txt msg's

_**Hey everyone who is following my story. I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVNT UPDATED IN AGES. Thankyou to everyone who has given me idea's of where i should take this fanfic and trust me i am going to use a few of them in the upcoming chaps. I want to get as much done of this story and my other fanfics in the nxt 2 weeks cause i am going into yr 10 this yr so im im gona b busy wid dat and wrk and swimming training and stuff but im gona make as much time 4 this fanfic cause i wana get it finished.**_

_**

* * *

**_

It had been a week since Riven and Bloom had gotten together and Bloom's life was perfect if you minus the not being able to use magic part. But no matter how hard it was not to use magic she knew she had her friends there to help her and she had Riven who would be by her side in a heart beat if she needed him.

Bloom woke up relatively early on Saturdaymorning. She quietly slipped out of bed regretting it when her feet touched the cold floor. After grabbing her phone off her bedside desk she tip toed out of he bedroom and into the lounge room and quickly made her way over to the b alcony doors. She slid outside and closed the door behind her. She sunk to the ground and leaned against to door. She flipped her phone open and checked the time. 6:30

Bloom was shocked at the time she never got up this early. She shrugged it off and sighed as the soft morning breeze tickled her skin. She the looked down at her phone and started to write a txt message.

_'Hey r u awake ?  
soz if I woke u'_

Bloom scrolled down her contacts list and found Riven's number. She selected it and pushed done adn the send she watched as the little picture came up and send it had sent and then she snapped her phone closed hopping that Riven would be up.

Around 3 minutes of sitting in silence her pone started to vibrate suddenly. She flipped it open and saw that she had one message.

_'Hey babe... I was asleep but im up now.  
so y r u up this early ?'_

Bloom pushed the reply button.

_'O soz about waking you up :(  
idk I just couldnt go bak 2 sleep'_

Pushing the send button she wated and after that last message the replys came to her much quicker.

_'Its ok babe dnt worry bout it im glad its u who woke me  
do you wnt me to com n see you it is Saturday n we  
could go out n get breakfast ?'_

_'Yea I would luv dat'_

_'Ok lemme get dressed and ill be der asap'_

_'Ok see ya soon. Thanx a million ur the best bf ever  
love u xoxoxo'_

_'Love you 2 xoxoxo'_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Ok its short i knw but its short 4 a reason ok just read nxt chp n ull understand kk**_


	11. Not a Chap

**Hey Everyone**

**I want to say sorry but I wont be uploading any new chaps for a couple of weeks.**

**Because my half yearly exams are next week, this week is a week dedicated to study  
and next week I am going to try and study as much as I can in the free time I have. **

**But dont worry after these two weeks I will be back and trying to make up for those  
two weeks of none writting.**

**But there is something that you guys can help me with, what I really need is a name.  
Like a fashion deginer name, shop name, something like that. You know like SUPRÉ,  
Diva, Vogue, names like that.**

**If you guys can come up with any really good names that could be used as a fashion  
design name that has NOT been already created than could you please respond to this  
and give me your ideas it would help ALOT!**

THANKYOU & SORRY AGAIN


	12. UP FOR ADOPTION OR DELETING

**UP FOR ADOPTION! OR DELETING IT!**

**Ok first this is first! I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME! I know kk :( And I''m like totally sorry cause I know I have said I was gonna continue these stories and just kept saying so cause I totally thught I could do it but after reading them I was like :( My writing back when I wrote these SUCKED! I can admit it trust me! I have been trying to come up with ideas and even asked a few people for ideas but even with my friends & some readers help I cant get over this writers block and find a way to make these stories good again. I just keep writing a new chap and hate it before I even get halfway though.**

**So here is what I'm going to do. I hate having stroies on here that I dont plan to or just cant finish so I'm leaving it up to you all. Here are your options.**

**1) THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION!- IF YOU WANT THIS STORY AND THINK YOU CAN DO SOMETHING WITH WHAT I HAVE STARTED WITH THAN PLEASE JUST REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO ADOPT IT. TELL ME WHY YOU WANT TO ADOPT IT AND WHAT YOU THINK YOU CAN DO WITH IT. THEN I CAN PICK WHO GETS TO HAVE THE STORY. _(sorry if this isnt how you usually adopt a story but this is how I'm doing mine since I've never put stories up for adoption before)_**

OR

2) I WILL DELETE THE STORIES!- IF NO ONE IS INTERESTED IN ADOPTING THE STORY AND DON'T WANT IT TO BE CONTINUED BY SOMEONE ELSE THAN THE STORY IS DELETED AND THAT'S IT BECAUSE ONCE IT IS DELETED THE STORY IS GONE. MOST OF THESE OLD FANFICS OF MINE DO NOT HAVE BACK UP COPIES AND THE ONLY COPIES OF THEM STILL IN EXISTENCE IS THE ONE SAVED HERE ON FANFICTION.

Sorry guys but these are your only options I cant continue these stories and if anyone else wants to take over for me and try and fix what I have already probaby ruined then I leave it up to you. Have any of you noticed that I have never finished ANY of my stories! I just cant finish things, I start something get bored of it and give up! It sucks I know but I cant help it, my attention spanned ain't that great!

NOTE - THIS NOTICE WILL ONLY BE POSTED ON THE FANFIC'S THAT I WANT TO PUT UP FOR ADOPTION ANY OTHERS WITHOUT THIS NOTICE ARE NOT AS OF YET UP FOR ADOPTION BUT MIGHT BE IN THE NEAR FUTURE IF I GIVE UP ON THEM TOO.

THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME AND ONCE AGAIN I'M SORRY.


End file.
